winds of the moon
by Claire Lanser
Summary: time passes in strange ways now that Fai and kurogane are together-can Ashura separate them?, will he try now that his lost love has returned, even against her will can she forget the man who helped her off the ground?- kuroXfai OCXashura slight AshXfai


hi there this is not my first story just my first on here it may be a while till the next chapter but i will get it

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA!!(i wish) however, i do own Karumi

ashura was slowly drawing out of his sleep and the fragile beem he was balanced on was shifting and the structure was shaking, the glass of the coffin began to crack...

his thoughts were soon coming together sensibly and the first thought that came through his mind was

_**"fai"**_

kurogane watched in frustration as the mage chatted he finally couldn't take it and turned to shut the mage up when fai looked like he had seen a ghost "Fai-san?" syaoran asked fai snapped back to reality with a jolt

the neew addititon to the team had heard the same voice and it took everything for her not to collapse onto the street, shivering in fear

_Karumi stared at Ashura-ou in shock she was so afraid this would happen the boy had stolen ashura's heart and Ashura had the nerve to rip hers in two..._

_"a-ashura-kun?" she stuttered his name entering his room; she un-like the others was allowed to do this, when she saw him curled with the boy she thought maybe something bad had happened to the child and ashura was simply acting as a refuge for him while he needed it but, as time flew by days became a blur she had not really spoken to ashura and decided to go see him later that night, as the sun sank below the horizon she walked toward ashura's room again onlly to stop at the sight, ashura entangled with the boy moaning in pure ecstacy, she felt tears prick the cornors of her eyes, her heart ached dully she dragged herself back to her room she layed down with the thought of death but decided against it she wrote a note leaving it on her dresser and preparred to go to the dimension witch..._

she and fai had never gotten close in the time they were both in selece and that meant that only Karumi knew fai was an enemy in her veiw

fai stared at Karumi who had given him a knowing glance and he recalled that she probably thought that he had no idea who she was...he gritted his teeth as anger flooded through him, he remembered perfectly well who she was

_he heard the sobs and went to see what was wrong he peered through the door and saw Ashura-ou bent over the dresser shoulders racked with sobs tears cascading his pale face "n-no..." he could only just get the word out between sobs "A-Ashu...ra...ou..." his voice was hesitant and scared ashura had been so...sure...so...strong..._

_now he looked broken and it took fai a moment to realize it __**looked **__too real not to be..._

_he had spent the rest of the day locked away in his room sobbing and saying something like 'she's gone...' _

of course niether tried to get attached to the other and they weren't about to do so...

Fai was carefull to avoid Karumi even more than usual and the smile now plastered on ihs face was obviously forced, as in the cornors twiched as if he was extereamly annoyed, no one but kurogane caught this mostly because his back was facing everyone else,

Ashura was awake and chii was now being returned to the form of the feather of wich she was created and he knew that everyting would draw out and that fai would be back soon he could feel it he hated the abandoment feeling that it left him with he had long since learned to ignore his aching heart...but now the aching had returned and he had long forgotten how to fight it off...

he was back now and he intended to get back his kingdom

time passed in sweet blurs while fai tried to ignore the feeling of dread as they arived in the next world left searching for sakura's body to protect it from harm...

"**Selece...** "

Karumi and fai said in unison..."um...how do we get up there...? take the stairs?" syaoran asked "they're an illusion" unison again, they raised they're hand and looked at each other with a fearsome glare it said ecerything the other needed to know

'this was all your fault' niether one cast the spell they waited for the other tell that they would do it Karumi started to cast but syaoran beat her to it, they were at the gate in a view moments

but they were being waited for, Karumi went unusually pale, Ashura's face twisted to that of shock and recomposed into a familiar smile that was enough to melt Karumi, who had no idea how much her actions had messed with Ashura's mind and was left un-aware of the fact this was a bad sign, but she caught the chill in the air that the smile brought with it

"A-ashura...ou...?" she addressed him formally un-sure wether she still had the right to call him 'Ashura' after the crime of abondonoing him wether she had good cause or not

in response he tilted his head to the sideclosing his eyes with the serene smile "why so formal?" he asked then turned to fai "welcome back..." he opened his eyes "fai" Karumi was frozen to the spot (here's where i screw up the whole story out of poor memory) at least until he made an advancement to her and she took an un-counsious step back

fai watched her movements and saw the un-hidden fear brighten the cold of her irises "Ashura..." the word was dead before coming out and incapable of being reborn even after getting into the air and reaching the world

Ashura stared emptily at the raven haired girl before stepping even closer to her she was backed to an icy wall now and kurogane had a protective arm around fai's waist ready to make a break for the castle door her breathing was silent like she had stopped it was a mystery how long she held her breath, she counted as the second turned into long agonizing minutes, she felt the silence slip with an un-steady breath as Ashura's pale hand still ice cold from his recent escape from the watery imprison "Karumi..." he whispered gently moving long raven strands of dark hair from her pale face to see her beautiful amethyst eyes, she had tears brimming in her eyes most likly reliving some regretful memory her paper-white hand flashed out striking Ashura's flawless face she ran deeper into the castle 'like a faun without it's mother' as Fai described it, at least she knew where she was going...

'I hope' Fai thought to himself


End file.
